Kris (Deltarune)
Kris is the main protagonist of the indie RPG game DELTARUNE. Appearance Kris is a young human, in their Light World form they have messy brown hair and an olive skin tone, they wear a green and yellow striped long-sleeved sweater with brown pants and shoes. In the Dark World, they are dressed in silver armor with silver boots and a torn pink and blue cape. Their skin and hair are now blue in color. History Events of Deltarune A mysterious voice talks to the player, telling them to make a vessel, afterwards the player was informed that they cannot choose who they are in this world. Kris then gets awoken by Toriel who states that Kris is late for school. Kris and Toriel arrive at school. As Kris enters class, their teacher Alphys tells Kris to have a partner, Kris was forced to partner with Susie after running out of options. Kris and Susie were assigned with getting chalk from the supply closet by Alphys. Kris alter appears in the darkworld alongside Susie being trapped until they meet a dark figure who is revealed to be Lancer. After entering Castle Town, Kris and Susie talk to Ralsei, who informs them of the prophecy involving the Lighteners and the Dark fountain. Lancer interrupts Ralsei and Kris and Susie battle Lancer. After Lancer is defeated, Susie departs from the group in an attempt to find an exit from the Dark World on her own. Kris and Ralsei eventually meet up with Susie and Susie joins the party once again. With encounter after encounter with Lancer, in addition to Ralsei constantly encouraging Susie not to fight, Susie decides to team up with Lancer, since Lancer was considered a bad guy and being a bad guy let Susie do what she wanted, which was to brutally fight. Eventually, Kris and Ralsei have a stand-off against Susie and Lancer. Afterwards, Susie and Lancer join the party, however, Lancer doesn't follow directly behind Kris like Susie and Ralsei do. Uptight, Lancer runs off towards Card Castle with Kris, Susie, and Ralsei getting captured by Card Castle's guards in an attempt to follow him. Kris and Ralsei awake in a prison cell together and quickly notice that Susie is in a different nearby cell. Kris guides Susie through a puzzle and after completing it successfully, the latter is able to escape from her cell. Susie then has a confrontation with Lancer because Susie thought Lancer tricked them into getting captured. Lancer and Susie both considered each other to be friends and eventually refused to harm each other. Afterwards, Susie frees Kris and Ralsei from their cell. Lancer pleads the party, particularly Susie, not to venture into card castle out of fear that Kris and the party will fight Lancer's father, The King, to the death. Regardless, Kris and the party head all the way up towards Card Castle which culminates in a battle with The King of the Dark World. Pacifist outcome If the player refuses to fight The King and hasn't harmed any of the other enemies in the game, The King will drop to the ground on his knees saying Kris and the party have convinced him that violence is wrong and that he surrenders. Soon after, it's revealed he deceived them and after knocking Ralsei unconscious, attempts to kill Susie. Kris then jumps in front of Susie to protect her, but gets knocked aside by one of King 's attacks. King then lifts up Kris off the ground by their neck and taunts them. Susie then attacks King again in defense of Kris. Afterwards, Lancer appears with an army of the Dark World's inhabitants and they overtake King and he is thrown out of his castle. Violence outcome. Essentially the same things happen, except King pretends to have been beaten into submission instead of having a change of heart. Instead of Lancer appearing with a rebellion to defeat King, Ralsei summons his remaining strength to pacify King, putting him to sleep. Epilogue After saying goodbye to Ralsei, Kris and Susie return to the overworld to meet back up with Alphys who tells them the school day is over. Susie returns home and its at this point that Kris can meet up with their father Asgore, as well as the new neighbor Sans. Once Kris returns home, they go to their room and rip their soul out of their chest and throw it into a cage, with the player still being able to move it around. Kris then pulls out a knife, with their eyes glowing red and the game ends with them staring into the camera smiling. Trivia *Kris may be connected to Chara from ''Undertale. ''They both have similar clothing, are both members of the Dreemurr family, and both have knives. Kris is also similar to Frisk the protagonist of Undertale with the same skin complexion and in the dark world wore blue and purple just like Frisk's clothes. *Like Chara and Frisk, Kris' gender is the player's choice. *According to Susie, Kris might not speak at all. Navigation Category:Genderless Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:The Hero Category:Dissociative Category:Mute Category:Mentally Ill Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Mischievous Category:Mysterious Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Weaklings Category:Adventurers Category:Fighter Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Neutral Good Category:Outright Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Anti Hero Category:Fallen